WataMote Chapter 123
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis In school, Tomoki receives a text from Tomoko letting him know that she has his lunchbox. He calls her to ask where she is, and she responds that she is in the bathroom and he needs to wait. While he waits by the entrance of her classroom, he notices Yoshida leaning out of the hall window as is her habit. This time she is smiling and blushing as she looks at her phone. Tomoki merely recalls her as the "delinquent chick" he met before. A smiling Yoshida sees him and jokingly addresses him as the "punk" she met before. He finds her behavior odd and notices that she is looking at the webpage for a popular amusement park which the third-year class will attend as their field trip. He finds it odd that she would be excited about it. Tomoki waits outside of his sister's classroom and observes Uchi with Miyazaki and Kayo. Uchi inwardly expresses disappointment that, "she's not there!" Impatient, Tomoki texts his sister who responds that there is a line in the bathroom, and if he wants his lunch so badly, he should simply take it from her locker. Tomoki enters the room and walks to the lockers in the back. He initially tries to ask the unnamed Shiki Futaki which locker is his sister's, but she silently practices full splits, and Tomoki thinks better of asking. He finds his sister's locker and his lunch. Yuri sees and stops him, but he explains who he is. She stops him from leaving, though she is not sure why other than so Tomoko could see him. Kotomi sees them together and immediately wonders why a "fugly bitch" is talking to him. She stammers a greeting, and he inwardly observes that all of the crazy students appear to be in his sister's class. He does apologize to Kotomi for not giving her something in return for her chocolate and promises he will give her something later. Kotomi is reduced to blushing. When Itō asks her what is wrong, Kotomi pretends that her period has started and asks for a tampon which Itō inwardly finds gross. Tomoko finally arrives apologetic. Tomoki looks at her and concludes that perhaps his sister is normal. She demands to know why he is staring at her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoki Kuroki *Masaki Yoshida *Emiri Uchi *Miyazaki (unnamed) *Kayo (unnamed Girl with Black Hair) *Yoshinori Kiyota *Shiki Futaki (unnamed) *Yuri Tamura *Hikari Itō *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoko Kuroki Referbacks *Tomoki has encountered both Yoshida and Uchi before at the graduation ceremony (Chapter 116). *Tomoki wants to give something back for Kotomi's chocolate, which he previously received on Valentine's Day (Chapter 113). Cultural References *The Amusement Park for Trademark Reasons not at all in reference to Disney. Memorial Moments *More evidence that Yoshida likes the fantasy world of "Disney." *While Tomoki previously asked about Kotomi, he regards her as "crazy." Trivia *'"We're Going to . . . Mouseland! Mouseland!": '''While most "fan" English translations recognize the obvious reference and translate the park as "Disney Land," the Japanese does not probably over copyright concerns. Nevertheless, subsequent chapters make the references clear. Quotes *"Well, I stopped him for Kuroki-san's sake... But now that I did, I don't even know what I'd talk about with an underclassman boy..." – Yuri *"Oi, oi, oi, and what's that fugly bitch doing next to him?!" – Kotomi *"Gah. She's in the class too?! Did they stick all the crazies here or something?!" – Tomoki ''on Kotomi *"In hindsight, maybe my sister is actually pretty normal. . ." – Tomoki Gallery Yoshida_Amusement_Park.png|Due to copyright concerns, Yoshida is totally NOT looking at Disneyland. No. Yes. A bit. Kotomi_Blushing.png|Kotomi is overcome by Tomoki talking to her. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 13